Harry Potter: Life After Hogwarts
by Rex 797
Summary: This is a dark story consisting of death, depression, alcohol addiction and abuse. Harry and Hermione will eventually get together, but there will be prologues and such. This will focus strongly on the main characters jobs and fame after the Battle of Hogwarts.


Chapter One – The Prologue: Fate of Barty Crouch Jr.

**June 24, 1995**

Bartemius Crouch Jr sat, chained to an ironically dark and sinister-looking wood chair, his wand now in two pieces – placed upon the Judge's high desk, which Amelia Bones was seated at. The Jury* was relatively small and consisted of none which he deemed significant. Though, Corban Yaxley and Lucius Malfoy sat upon them, an unbroken line of sight between the three of them, Yaxley's face wearing a maleficent smirk, causing Barty to glare at his two former companion's high willingness to watch him suffer. The silence was broken, as well as the staring contest, as Amelia Bones suddenly spoke loudly with a firm voice, "You may be wondering why it is that you are seated in this courtroom with such a small crowd," she waited for a sort of response, after receiving no such thing she continued, "We are not here to grant you a sentence, this is an execution. You have escaped Azkaban Prison, attacked and imprisoned an old, retired auror and proceeded to impersonate him for close to an entire year. You then not only interfered with one of the most ancient competitions, The Triwizard Tournament but in doing so, led to the event of young Cedric Diggory's Death. As if that were not enough, you murdered the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, your own father; Bartemius Crouch Senior. To finalise, you are a direct supporter of the Dark Lord, sport the Dark Mark and carry out his 'biddings', even now, whilst he is not amongst the living. It is for all these crimes that you have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, have you anything to say in your defence?"  
Barty Crouch attempted to say 'yes', but upon failure, cleared his throat and spoke with the sinister smirk he had been wearing this entire time. "Yes, is that all?" he asked gleefully. When Amelia sighed with irritation and went to speak again Barty quickly intervened, "No, for Merlin's sake, I have nothing to say. Listen, can we move this along, this chair is rather uncomfortable."  
"Very well," Amelia began, "Bring in the Dementor please."

Minutes later, everyone must have known the end of this execution was quickly approaching, the room rapidly progressed into a state of which it was positively freezing. Barty could hear the thing's rasp breathing, and saw its demonic cloak and hands slowly float past the corner of the wall. When it was in the room, Barty's smirk and entire playful and smartass demeanour had disappeared. Entire memories of his time spent in Azkaban came rushing back, each second marking the end of one horrible memory and beginning the next. When the dementor was halfway across the room to where Barty sat, he no longer needed the memories of Azkaban, as it was like he was already back there – trapped helpless in his cell. Eyes shut in denial, shuddering and with his voice breaking, Barty was moaning in fear and trying to keep as much of his body, as far away as possible as the Dementor was closing the already small proximity. Even the Jury was struggling to sit and watch as this man helplessly struggled from the worse-than-death experience that the wretched creature was bringing…  
-

Yaxley and Lucius looked around, when satisfied that everyone was quite distracted, with the added bonus of being under the effects of a dementor's presence proximity they drew their wands and stunned the entirety of the small jury. After easily stunning two of the 'entranced', Lucius cast the Patronus charm to repel the alerted Dementor. The two of them paralysed everyone to give them time in case one awoke. Yaxley grabbed a wizard who had 'little significance', dragged him to the chair in the centre of the room, pulled out some of Barty's hair and added it to one of the two flasks of Polyjuice Potion he pulled from his trousers, he added the Juror's hair to the other flask. Freed Barty and gave him one of the flasks as he tipped the other draught down the Juror's throat. When both Wizards had morphed into the other, and was wearing the other's clothes, the Juror was imprisoned in the Chair Barty originally was seated, the Juror was then jinxed to be unable to mutter a single word. The Dementor was forced go to the entrance and Lucius cast a barrier, blocking the creature off. Yaxley proceeded to wipe erase the memories that occurred just before the dementor was called and everything that transpired afterwards, except Barty of course. Shortly after removing everyone's paralysis, the three of them resumed their positions (after sitting the others upright in their seats). Soon, when everyone had come to, Lucius called out with his average, spiteful tone "Where is that Dementor!" Removed the barrier, and the same scene played out as before, this time however, the dementor had to be forced away from the jury (though it was trying to get the real Barty). When the Dementor finally gave up and accepted the helpless prey that had been provided, it approached the chair and performed the kiss upon the innocent juror. The execution had finished.

Every wizard in that room knew something was not right, with the scene they looked upon changing in a short few seconds, but the execution was shady to begin with, it was likely the Minister never actually knew about it – or at least wanted to pretend he didn't. No one wanted to speak up in case it cost them a sentence of the own – and definitely the loss of their job, so they let themselves believe that it was the Dementor that made them feel strange, and that was enough for everyone to go on living like it was just another day of their job, just one where an evil man got the Dementor's kiss. Justice for that young boy's death, had been granted.

**In a Dark Forest, in the Middle of Nowhere**

Outside a slightly mossy, dark-grey stone cottage, 3 wizards apparated. Barty spoke first with his scary version of joy, "Thank Merlin for you two, I thought you both must have come to sit down and have a great time watching the show", he chuckled slightly, "So, what does the Dark Lord require of me?"  
Lucius quickly answered, "For you to not draw any attention to yourself, what we just did was likely the biggest risk of all time. _If _we actually manage to get away with all that, oh and by the way that juror will be either properly killed and buried. **Or**, we will have to ensure he is continuously given Polyjuice – hopefully from an inside nurse. But yes, if we manage to actually get away with all that, there is no doubt that with suspicions of our Lord's return, the people who were in that jury will also be suspicious – so you **cannot** be seen, if someone realises that the man we either bury or admit to St. Mungo's isn't you, then security in the ministry will definitely increase, the jury will start prying and discover that Yaxley and I were the ones who orchestrated that execution and all sorts of other outcomes could play out. In short, pretend you don't exist." When Barty nodded in acknowledgement, Lucius continued on, "Now, we're also going to have to make some other random people disappear so that the juror's disappearance can be summed up to a random killing, like Yaxley said, he is not very significant or important. We know for a fact that he commonly associates with the muggles due to half his family having no magic, so it will be easy to conclude that he is just a random disappearance among many others. But you **must** remain in this cottage and in the surrounding forest, someone will bring you food if you want and when you do leave the cottage – wear a hood! You're exceptionally lucky that the Dark Lord properly recognises that he's only back because of you, well Wormtail too but he's a stuttering coward. I suppose I should thank you as well because this allows us Yaxley and I to once again prove ourselves to the Lord and gain his favour. If the Dark Lord wants you, he will call you himself, and trust that yourself, Yaxley and I and of course our Lord are the only ones who are going to know about all this." Lucius Finally concluded, "Now, I have a family to get back to and I can't do that without all the reports I must do so I bid you farewell." And with that, Lucius departed and apparated away. After a slight nod to Barty, Yaxley also took his leave and disapparated back to the ministry. Barty Crouch sat by the fire in a chair not unlike the one he had sat upon in the ministry and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

_Okay That's the first Chapter, if you liked it, please review - if there's something you want to comment on, please comment. This is the first story I've ever posted so I hope you enjoy it. Of course, this is based on the world of Harry Potter which was created and is owned by J.K Rowling, this was written purely for entertainment and I do not wish to make money off of her ideas.  
As for the rest of the story, If I know that there's at least one person who's read this, enjoyed it and is keen to read more - then I will begin work on the next chapter, at the moment I am not entirely sure how I want the story to progress as I have several ideas but cannot have all of them. So I may ask some of you for ideas as well as put some ideas past you. Anyway, the next next few chapters may be prologues if I decide to go through with the idea of adding an entirely new, and deeply disturbed character - one is is basically the version of Harry that listens to all his dark urges (nothing sexual). This person would be far from famous though._

_Anyway, thankyou for reading, I thoroughly hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
